Dragon Eyes
by Wiseman99
Summary: A child of legend appears and the an ancient threat arises. What is naruto to do? read and review
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon Eyed Child**

**Yay this is my first naruto fanfic I hope it goes wel.**

**Sasuke- Why should I care?**

**Because you're in it and by the way people I might be putting my fanfic Beware of Wishes on hiatus for now okay. Sasuke will u do the disclaimer?**

**Sasuke- This dobe owns nothing of naruto.**

**Hey**

Prologue

Once upon a time there was a village known simply as the Dragon Village.

Inside this village lived a clan know as the dragon warriors.

They were known for this because they had an ocular justu as powerful as the Rinnegan itself.

The clan and village lived in peace and harmony for many years until the Great Ninja War broke out and they forced to choose.

They choose to go on the side of the Fire Nation and soon fought alongside the ninjas of the Leaf Village.

When the war was over the Dragon Village went back into hiding just like before.

But now the Dragon Village is no more destroyed by mysterious forces and enveloped in darkness there are only two children left that have the Dragon Eyes.

They are bothers both thinking the other is dead.

Little do they know their paths are about to cross again with results unlike which the wolrd has ever seen.

**Yay new story read and review.**

**That means click the big button down there and you get a life-sized sasuke plushie**


	2. Chapter 2

**An unexpected visitor**

The small group had been running through the woods for days now and was glad when they finally came out of the forest to see a village built near a mountainside. Looking at the village a boy of about 16 pushed some hair out of his face and looked towards his companions.

"Well guys we finally made it to the Leaf Village." The boy said looking down at the view of the village that seemed to be undergoing repairs from some attack. A look of worry flashed across the boys face before being replaced with optimism.

"Arf, arf, aaarf." –"Yeah finally after all these years." Said one of the boy's wolf companions

"Oh shut up Caine it's not my fault we were being chased." Retorted the boy as they snuck into the village.

Soon they came across an apartment that was still intact with the window open and decided to sneak in.

"Arf, aarf arf, arf"- "Are you sure this is a good idea Nirox?" said the female counterpart wolf.

"Come on Myria it's not like we are stealing anything. Besides if we hide out here in the village maybe those guys won't find us."

After a few more moments of arguing it was settled they were going to stay in the apartment for the night.

Taking a whiff around Nirox noticed something.

"Why does this place smell like ramen?"

Not wanting to find out Nirox went and huddled against the warm fur of Caine and Myria and fell into a deep sleep.

**Next morning**

It was a good morning for Naruto. The sun was shining, his friend Sasuke was back, and Lady Tsunade was back in charge of the village and to top it all off he no longer had to worry about the Akastuki threat anymore since they had finished off Madra Uchiha. Looking out the open window of his room Naruto thought that nothing could go wrong with this day until he went into the living room.

In the middle was a giant mound of fur that on closer examination was what appeared to be three giant wolves sleeping in his house. Each of the wolves had different types of fur, the biggest one having fur that was a black and white streaked fur that stood on end. The middle one seemed to be a female and had pure white fur that looked like snow, and the last one had long blonde fur that almost looked like human hair.

Not wanting to fight this possible enemy on his own Naruto went to get Hinata and Sakura.

**Hinata's House**

After running half a mile to the Hyuga mansion, Naruto had managed to knock on the door before collapsing. Hinata opened the door to see her boyfriend lying in a heap in front of her house.

"N-Naruto-kun what are you doing here so early? I thought we were going out later."

After Hinata dragged him inside the house and got him a glass of water did Naruto tell her what he had woken up to find in his house.

"So I was wondering can you help me go get Sakura so we can find out what it is."

"O.k. but we don't have to go to Sakura's house she slept over here last night and is probably having breakfast."

After walking through the many hallways of the mansion Naruto and Hinata finally came to the dining room. Inside Sakura was already eating a plate of food while Sasuke stood around looking at her while he ate an energy bar.

"So dobe, why are you here so early?"

"Shut up Sasuke! I came to get Sakura."

Hearing the worry in his friend's voice Sasuke let up a little bit.

"What exactly is the problem Naruto?"

"That's the thing somebody or something invaded my house last night."

"What, who is it I thought all of the Akastuki was dead!?"

Sakura was irritated by this possibility because of all the pain and torture Madra Uchiha had put her and her friends through.

_That asshole better be dead along with the rest of them otherwise I'm kicking his till he is._ Thought Inner Sakura as went over to Sasuke's side.

Naruto shooked his head as explained what the intruders looked like.

"So can we get going guys this is really starting to freak me out."

Sakura sighed at her friend's impatience but said, "Okay Naruto you, me, and Hinata will go to your house while Sasuke goes and gets Lady Tsunade."

"Wait why do I have to and get the old lady?"

"One that old lady happens to be my senpai and two if this is somehow the Akastuki or some other threat we need you here to help defend the village."

Rolling his eyes Sasuke went to the window,"Pfft, fine, whatever" and with that he left.

Clapping her hands together Sakura separated Naruto from Hintata, who had been making out the entire time.

"O.K. let's go see what is Naruto's house!"

And off they went unaware of fates cruel tricks that were about to be unleashed.

In the Land of Rain

As usual is was raining but the rain today was light and happy, dappled with sunlight as if in celebration of Madra Uchiha's death. Konan simply celebrated by warming up some tea and burning some incense at Nagato and Yahahime's graves. She now lived at the old cottage that they used to train at and it filled her with happy memories.

"Oh Nagato that Naruto child really did it, he really killed Madra." Konan said as she burned incense.

"If only that were true Konan but unfortunately he might still be alive." Came a voice from behind

Turning around Konan saw a boy about 17 standing in the rain oblivious to it, but what bothered her was the fact that "Tobi" was standing there with him. About to send a paper jutsu to kill him Konan realized something was different about his charka.

"Who are you?"

The stranger simply smiled and offered his hand.

"All will be explained in good time just come inside and we'll talk shall we?"

And with that Konan followed the child inside.

The end

Of chapter one


End file.
